btifandomcom-20200214-history
Athena
Athena (/əˈθiːnə/ IPA, Ατχενα in Olympian) is the Greek goddess of wisdom and war. Ruler of one of the most powerful sectors in the Olympian Galaxy and champion of mortal rights, she chose Noriko Null as Earth's first line of defense against her family. A cunning strategist and schemer, Athena's actions have reshaped the Olympian Galaxy despite her limited personal involvement. Biography Born hundreds of thousands of years ago from Zeus, Athena emerged fully grown from her father's head after he had devoured his first wife Metis during her pregnancy. Despite the strange relationship with her father, Athena proved herself to be one of his most loyal children and is considered the favorite daughter of Zeus. SPOILER WARNING: Plot details after Beyond The Impossible #183 In 2600 BC, Athena traveled to Earth to meet an Ancient Egyptian mortal who had gained control over the Dylon device called the Nexus, forging an alliance with him. Some time later she allied herself with the mortal Ulysses, and during the Trojan War she helped him steal the Palladium. In 763 BC, shortly before the exile of Hestia, Athena learned through Apollo about the existence of a prophecy regarding the future birth of a mortal Slayer of Gods. Much later, after learning that another mortal had implanted the Nexus in her daughter's brain, Athena returned to Earth and activated the Nexus inside Noriko Null. Powers As a true goddess, Athena has immense mind-over-matter powers. She's considered to be one of the most powerful beings in the Olympian Galaxy, both for her abilities and her cunning. Immortality: Athena does not age; she has kept her current apparent age for hundreds of thousands of years. '''Flight: '''Athena can lift her own body telekinetically. It's possible she can't travel faster than light, since she uses a spaceship and has never shown this power. '''Invulnerability: '''By placing a mental lock on her molecular structure, Athena can prevent her body from being harmed. She can fight Enyo as an equal and she has survived on the surface of a white dwarf star. '''Godlike strength: '''Athena is as strong as she thinks she is. She defeated one of the bodies of Hekate with a single attack and her fight with Enyo completely destroyed the surface of an Earth-sized planet. '''Godlike stamina: '''Athena doesn’t need to eat, drink or sleep. '''Universal translator: '''Athena can understand any language instantly. People around her will have the same ability, but it will fade over time without prolonged contact. '''Superhuman intelligence: '''Athena is one of the smartest beings in the galaxy, possibly at the same level of a Nexus-powered individual. '''Mind over matter: '''Athena is able to manipulate molecules with an unknown number of effects. These include short range teleportation, shapeshifting and activation of Drylon technology. '''Indestructable shield and lance: '''Athena's shield and lance are made of neutral matter, capable of withstanding the core of a star. It's possible her armor is made of the same material. Trivia *Despite her importance to the story, Athena has not appeared very often: notably she's been absent for issues 3-50, 58-111 and 121-163 *The name of her capital ship, the Aegis, is the name of her mythical shield *She is one of the oldest children of Zeus, born before his marriage with Hera *Her symbol in the series is a cog with a lightning bolt, a reference to her relationship with technology and to Zeus *She has been shown only in three fights: with Hekate (win), Enyo (draw) and Tiamat (loss) Defining episodes *Untold tale of Vesta: is present during the exile of Vesta *Beyond The Impossible #183, "The goddess and the scribe": meets the Scribe in 2600 BC *Beyond The Impossible #2, "The Vanguard": meets Noriko *Beyond The Impossible #51, "Hekate rising": arrives on Myridia to deal with Hekate *Beyond The Impossible #112, "Conversations on a spaceship": meets Eris *Beyond The Impossible #120, "The Winter King": meets the Scribe in the present *Beyond The Impossible #164, "The godmother": warns Noriko about Selene *Beyond The Impossible #191, "Vengeance": deals with the aftermath of the activation of the Heart Of The Universe *Beyond The Impossible #194, "Ramifications": discusses with Noriko the events of the Guild invasion *Beyond The Impossible #217, "The calm before the storm": revealed to have impersonated Ulysses during the search for the Dragon Tomb Gallery Athena color.jpg|Athena by KodamaCreative Athena.jpg|Athena's symbol Category:Immortals Category:Vassals of Zeus Category:House of Zeus Category:Greek gods Category:Children of Zeus